


Random stories... very random

by Brainmuncher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is romantically confused apparently, Funny, Random & Short, So isn't marinette, Swearing, This Is STUPID, This got weird fast, What Have I Done, i am crying with laughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brainmuncher/pseuds/Brainmuncher
Summary: So I found this generator that generates a short story.This is what I got out of it...this is priceless





	1. Two shy uncles sitting to the beat

  
Marinette Dupain-cheng was thinking about Adrien Agreste again. Adrien was a sympathetic cat with beautiful lips and pink fingers.

Marinette walked over to the window and reflected on her cozy surroundings. She had always loved Empty Paris with its smoggy, sore school. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel Sad.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a sympathetic figure of Adrien Agreste.

Marinette gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was an understanding, brave, tea drinker with handsome lips and blonde fingers. Her friends saw her as a panicky, poor princess. Once, she had even saved a manky kitten that was stuck in a drain.

But not even an understanding person who had once saved a manky kitten that was stuck in a drain was prepared for what Adrien had in store today.

The clouds danced like stuttering cats, making Marinette insecure. Marinette grabbed a broken backpack that had been strewn nearby; she massaged it with her fingers.

As Marinette stepped outside and Adrien came closer, she could see the miniature glint in his eye.

Adrien gazed with the affection of 3996 clumsy putrid pigeons. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want relationship advice."

Marinette looked back, even more, insecure and still fingering the broken backpack. "Adrien, I love you," she replied.

They looked at each other with Confused feelings, like two lively, low ladybugs staring at a very lovable Ladybugs birthday, which had piano music playing in the background and two shy uncles sitting to the beat.

Marinette studied Adrien's beautiful lips and pink fingers. Eventually, she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," began Marinette in apologetic tones, "but I don't feel the same way, and I never will. I just don't love you Adrien."

Adrien looked lonely, his emotions raw like a red, robust ring.

Marinette could actually hear Adrien's emotions shatter into 8581 pieces. Then the sympathetic cat hurried away into the distance.

Not even a cup of tea would calm Marinette's nerves tonight.

THE END 


	2. Two Considerate Uncles Gyrating to the Beat

  
Nino lahiffe looked at the bendy newspaper in his hands and felt healthy.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his pretty surroundings. He had always loved crowded Paris with its bloody, burnt bridges. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel healthy.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Adrien Agreste. Adrien was a funny knight with pink warts and fluffy fingers.

Nino gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a cowardly, thoughtless, cocoa drinker with spiky warts and curvy fingers. His friends saw him as a defeated, delicious dolphin. Once, he had even helped a calm old man recover from a flying accident.

But not even a cowardly person who had once helped a calm old man recover from a flying accident, was prepared for what Adrien had in store today.

The moon shone like boating flamingos, making Nino sad.

As Nino stepped outside and Adrien came closer, he could see the deep glint in his eye.

Adrien gazed with the affection of 9257 hilarious bloody blue bottles. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want a pencil."

Nino looked back, even more sad and still fingering the bendy newspaper. "Adrien, let's get married," he replied.

They looked at each other with barmy feelings, like two late, loud lizards running at a very greedy Halloween party, which had drum and bass music playing in the background and two considerate uncles gyrating to the beat.

Suddenly, Adrien lunged forward and tried to punch Nino in the face. Quickly, Nino grabbed the bendy newspaper and brought it down on Adrien's skull.

Adrien's pink warts trembled and his fluffy fingers wobbled. He looked stressed, his emotions raw like a knowing, kindhearted kettle.

Then he let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Adrien Agreste was dead.

Nino lahiffe went back inside and made himself a nice mug of cocoa.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I love you and I want a pencil."  
> "Let's get married"
> 
> I nearly choked on my sandwich at that part.


	3. Someone like Ladybug

Adrien Agreste is a scruffy, thin and gentle lawyer from Europe. His life is going nowhere until he meets Ladybug , a curvy, strong woman with a passion for books.

Adrien takes an instant disliking to Ladybug and the selfish and smelly ways she learnt during her years in the city.

However, when a sea monster tries to stab Adrien, Ladybug springs to the rescue. Adrien begins to notices that Ladybug is actually rather caring at heart.

But, the pressures of Ladybug's job as a hairdresser leave her blind to Adrien's affections and Adrien takes up boxing to try an distract herself.

Finally, when cowardly homemaker, Luka couffaine, threatens to come between them, Ladybug has to act fast. But will they ever find the incredible love that they deserve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.... I don't know what to say...


	4. A clumsy kinda baker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG THEY MAKE SONGS TOO.
> 
> I AM HAVING THE TIME OF MY LIFE.

You get on with life as a baker,  
You're a clumsy kinda person.  
You like knitting on Sundays,  
You like reading in the week.  
You like to contemplate cats.  
But when you start to daydream,  
Your mind turns straight to chocolate.

Oh oh oh!

Do you love chocolate more than cats?  
Do you love chocolate more than cats?

You like to use words like 'sorry,'  
You like to use words like 'magic.'  
You like to use words about cats.  
But when you stop your talking,  
Your mind turns straight to chocolate.

Oh oh oh!

Do you love chocolate more than cats?  
Do you love chocolate more than cats?

You like to hang out with Nino,  
You like to kick back with Alya,  
But when left alone,  
Your mind turns straight to chocolate.

Oh oh oh!

Do you love chocolate more than cats?  
Do you love chocolate more than cats?

You're not too fond of cats,  
You really hate people putting DVDs back in the wrong boxes,  
But you just think back to chocolate,  
And you're happy once again.

Oh oh oh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup best song in history.
> 
>  
> 
> remind adriens dad to never let him write another song ever again


	5. Funny Luka Couffaine

Luka Couffaine had always loved crowded Paris with its anxious, alert arches. It was a place where he felt confident.

He was a funny, kind, beer drinker with grubby fingers and vast toenails. His friends saw him as a blue-eyed, brainy bear. Once, he had even revived a dying, baby bird. That's the sort of man he was.

Luka walked over to the window and reflected on his beautiful surroundings. The hail pounded like swimming tortoises.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Adrien Agreste. Adrien was a peculiar do gooder with fat fingers and blonde toenails.

Luka gulped. He was not prepared for Adrien.

As Luka stepped outside and Adrien came closer, he could see the quaint glint in his eye.

"I am here because I want revenge," Adrien bellowed, in a smelly tone. He slammed his fist against Luka's chest, with the force of 7968 pigeons. "I frigging hate you, Luka Couffaine."

Luka looked back, even more angry and still fingering the solid guillotine. "Adrien, I am your mother," he replied.

They looked at each other with shocked feelings, like two gentle, grubby giraffes shouting at a very cowardly Christening, which had reggae music playing in the background and two hungry uncles dancing to the beat.

Suddenly, Adrien lunged forward and tried to punch Luka in the face. Quickly, Luka grabbed the solid guillotine and brought it down on Adrien's skull.

Adrien's fat fingers trembled and his blonde toenails wobbled. He looked healthy, his body raw like a tricky, thirsty torch.

Then he let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Adrien Agreste was dead.

Luka Couffaine went back inside and made himself a nice drink of beer.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'M CRYING OH MY GOSH


	6. THE FIGHT CONTINUES

Alright, guys.... this one.... oh my god... Just...... I was laughing and cringing pretty bad. Have fun. hahha

* * *

A little Later, Ladybug was taking a shit.  
She was having trouble though.  
It felt like days passed and still no sign of release.

"Help..Errrr... ahhhh! Christ! when is this epic poo gonna pass!?" Ladybug exclaimed, Her face wincing with effort.  
She made every effort in her little girl body to expel this demon thing from her curvy back side

Just as Ladybug was going in for another push..  
Without warning the bathroom door suddenly burst open unexpectedly. Ahhhh!

"Well hello...Ladybug" a seductive noise whispered from the doorway.

A shadowy person stood leaning against the door frame. His deep, sensual voice which Ladybug knew immediately. Her mind began racing and a nervous sweat began pouring from her face   
"Cat noir... is that you? wha- what are you still doing awake...?"

He appeared in nothing but a towel, seemingly ready to take a steamy shower.   
However He couldn't with Ladybug near by....they were like family now.Cat noir was like Her mother.  
Any sane person would never allow their own mother to see them in the nude. Right? RIGHT!!?! SHIT!"

"Oh I felt dirty from questing all day...ya ever feel dirty Ladybug?"  
"Y-Yes, I mean NO! NO! NO! Never" Ladybug shrieked, She became so immensely worked up he cleaned her colon clear of the demon feces that had been clogging it. His voice also cracked like he was 13 again, but in comparison to the loud flatulence she just unleashed, who cares? Cat noir heard though, and giggled like a adorable baby girl laugh. It sent tingles all up Ladybug's spine.  
"Oh you've always been the shy one in the family, Ladybug..."

Ladybug was not shy, at all. She defeated hawkmoth and blew up His evil machines for Christ's sake! and now she suddenly found herself speechless. Was She going to see his metaphorical mother literally naked? Little did he know, that was merely a sprinkle on the banana split of carnal pleasures that was to come.

"..the shy and excitable one." said Cat noir finishing the sentence He started earlier.

"Wh-what the..." and before Ladybug could send the third word out of Her mouth..

..Cat noir's towel dropped to the floor,revealing his swimsuit underneath Ladybug noticed everything on him instantly. His soft butt,his magically gravity-defying middle leg and the large thingy colored birth mark on his butt, which made Her feel funny...as She had one there too.

Still, the sight of his near perfect body caused Ladybug to feel funny in places she had never felt before. "hehe oh my Ladybug...you're more impressive than I thought."  
"uh... ye-yeah, th-thaaanks Cat noir, you're cute too." THIS IS SO WRONG! It raced through her head at lightning speed. But the beautiful, wet, soapy body that stood before her spoke otherwise. Him shapely body was everything Ladybug could want ...in a body to make use of. Yet did family like relationship matter?..  
...  
.. NAAAAAH!!

But just as Ladybug was commiting. Commiting to a path that they couldn't go back from.

  
Ladybug burst into the toilet!

  
"What are you too upto?"  
"Err..nothing" said Ladybug as she causally slipped her pants back on Cat noir, who Ladybug didnt notice, picked up his towel and backed out slowly.  
"Really? "I was just having a shit...see?" Ladybug gestured to her shit.  
"Oh, thats a shit all right! One hell of a shit!   
Ok, if your done we better go"  
So Ladybug put her other pants on and left. She had a serious case of blue balls, but at least her anus didnt feel so bad now.  
As she walked out Cat noir whispered one word. A word fall of hope.  
"Later Ladybug Giggled.  
Fortunately, their traveling companion was as oblivious as ever, and didn't notice.  
\---  
One day ladybug was doing sewing...   
Cat noir winked at Ladybug when no one else was looking.  
"Later" he mouthed at her silently so no one could hear.  
\---  
\-- Later, Ladybug and Cat noir were alone again "Its Later" said Cat noir, pulling Ladybug towards the bathroom "But what about the others? "I'll just tell them you are helping me shower. They wont suspect a thing"  
"True. They are all idiots"  
Then, suddenly, Cat noir was naked. Ladybug wondered how He did that. He must have been nearly naked this whole time!  
The shower turned on...  
..Ladybug was already.

Cat noir lathered up good and fine. The soap dripped off His body at a seductively slow pace. Ladybug could not contain the powerful urge of excitement that raced through Her veins.  
The alluring look of her nudie comrade became too much for her to fathom and her body started sweeting.  
  
There Ladybug sat, Her gold pants pulled quickly down at his ankles, on a toilet full of poop with Her bodly fluids on full display, eyes bulging from Her face Cat noir giggled as Ladybug's dignity shriveled and died, but Ladybug had always enjoyed that delightful snicker, even after She found out He was Her own flesh and blood "Well...wh-what do we do now?" Ladybug said, desperately trying to sound suave.  
"It. We do it. "it?"  
"yes. it"  
"we do it?"  
"yes "oh"

...and with that Cat noir jumped on Ladybug. And they cuddled and hugged a lot.  
"I love you Cat noir "I love you too Ladybug....lets get married"  
And they did!   
Ladybug looked especially radiant in a dress. Later, after their honeymoon they continued their adventure (with non of their friends any the wiser).....

\---

"Wait," said to ladybug. "Waitup!"  
Ladybug waited for her to arrive.

~~~United forever in friendship and labour,  
Our mighty republics will ever endure. ~~~

"I have to tell you something," said while she barely dared to look at ladybug.  
"What is it," ladybug said, "You can tell me anything."

~~~The Great Soviet Union will live through the ages.  
The dream of a people their fortress secure.~~~

"It's.... I think.... I'm not sure but... oh gosh, I'm embarrising myself, said with the cuttest giggle ladybug had ever seen her show   
~~~Long live our Soviet motherland,  
Built by the people's mighty hand.  
Long live our people, united and free.  
Strong in our friendship tried by fire.~~~

"I think I... I think I love cat noir!"

And with those words, ladybug's heart sank. Because really... really she loved .   
~~~Long may our crimson flag inspire,  
Shining in glory for all men to see.~~~

Ladybug sat there, at home, in paris. But she didn't want to go anywhere. The weigh on her heart was too heavy to bare. And so she laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling while listening to her favourite songs.

~~~Through days dark and stormy where Great Lenin lead us  
Our eyes saw the bright sun of freedom above  
And Stalin our leader with faith in the people,  
Inspired us to build up the land that we love.~~~

Ladybug then rose up again. She would not give up that easily! No, 's love would be hers!

~~~Long live our Soviet motherland,  
Built by the people's mighty hand.  
Long live our people, united and free.  
Strong in our friendship tried by fire.  
Long may our crimson flag inspire,  
Shining in glory for all men to see.~~~

"!" Ladybug yelled. She looked up. She with her beautiful hamsterballlike eyes. Ladybug couldn't wait to tell her her true feelings!   
, ladybug said with a quivering lip. Her heart beating like a drum.   
"I love you."

~~~We fought for the future, destroyed the invaders,  
And brought to our homeland the laurels of fame.  
Our glory will live in the memory of nations  
And all generations will honour her name.~~~

looked up at her and said those simple, beautiful words: "I think I love you too."

~~~Long live our Soviet motherland,  
Built by the people's mighty hand.  
Long live our people, united and free Strong in our friendship tried by fire.  
Long may our crimson flag inspire,  
Shining in glory for all men to see.~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so freaking dead. WHY. WHY WOULD THE COMPUTER WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THIS.


	7. Legend of the lost tree

Ladybug was sitting behind her desk. She felt the tears well up in her eyes . After their last adventure, Ladybug found out just exactly how cruel people could be. How nasty and inconsiderate real humans actually were. Ladybug stared at a picture of a polar bear. A magnificent beast who would not hesitate to kill her ripping him limb from limb, but at least it would be quick. Not a overlong conspiracy of many years, just to be unleashed on her when she was at her weakest and darkest moment. When she needed her friends the most.

But there had been one tiny ray of light in this whole . Ladybug remembered fondly the day she discovered it. It was a tuesday morning she rememberanced. The memories surfaced before her mind's eye and took the most wonderful shapes. Before Ladybug well knew it, a single tear welled up in her eyes and trickled down her cheek.  
Because even when all her 'friends' betrayed her, there was one consistant factor in her life: hawkmoth.

And Ladybug knew that the rising aspirations between them could never become true, the feelings Ladybug had for hawkmoth were the only thing in this world that still felt true to him. No lies, just that single, pure sense and feeling for hawkmoth.Their relationship would probably only ever be physical.

Alas, Ladybug thought to herself hopelessly. Why must they battle? Why must Ladybug be destined to destroy hawkmoth? Can she ever tell hawkmoth how much hawkmoth means to Ladybug?

If only she could. Then all her pain would be over. No more betrayal. No more suffering under the laughter from Adrien (who told her he loved her, only to stab her right inti the heart at valentines day!). No, only hawkmoth and Ladybug's true feelings for Him.  
\---  
Meanwhile, Ladybugs mind was wondered back to the past. The good old days....  
It was S passover party, which everyone was invited too.  
The party was awesome as always, because was hosting it. Ladybug was pretty drunk that day. She had already punched a bunch of people. Ladybug a few times.Because She is stupid.Blood was spilled. But that was normal in this sort of party.As was the pile of bodies.  
If Ladybug was honest, She couldn't remember much that happened.   
Only something about a mammals,a goat and a pair of scissors   
There was one thing that stuck in Her mind though. Something She would never forget.  
Adrien Adrien was wearing a mask that night   
It was one of the most erotic costumes at the party Everyone had come as something or someone else.  
No one could recognize anyone else because everyone had bits of their bodies covered;

ADRIEN WAS DRESSed as .  
WAS DRESSed as .  
WAS DRESSed as Ladybug.  
Ladybug was dressed as Hawkmoth.  
And Hawkmoth was dressed as a barbie doll.

Ladybug had no idea which person Adrien was! At the top they were strangers. But they would become much more!  
Ladybug was instantly attracted to Adrien in Him costume. The way He moved. The way He talked.The way He flicked His hair.  
Adrien was doing a Karaoke number.   
It was "like a virgin". And He was awesome.  
He sung like they were possessed.The audience was transfixated by Adrien.   
Underwear was chucked at Adrien.  
Ladybug was soooo turned on.  
(and She didn't need that underwear anyway)  
Despite Her crushing shyness,and fear of people judging him,Ladybug got up and sang too When Adrien was singing like a virgin it was like the words spoke to Her. Adrien seemed to be addressing each word of the song just to Her. The room faded away and it was just the two of them. No one else in the world.  
They gazed into eachother eyes as Adrien put His soul into the last lyric.  
Then silence.

Suddenly, Ladybug was woken out of the flashback by current events!  
\---

Then our sexybloodthirsty gang knew what to do. They had to infiltrate hawkmoth's phallic shaped volcano but in order to do so, they had to wear a disguise.

Amethysts thought long and hard about the best disguise. They couldn't be too obvious or threatening because then hawkmoth's guards could catch them. But they couldn't look too mundane because then hawkmoth's guards would never let them in.They couldn't go naked, as they were likely to be distracted.By Sex.  
No... they had to be clever   
So Amethysts came up with the best idea she had: they would dress up in gothic clothes!  
Ladybug's friends were a little skeptic at the idea, but they all agreed it was for the best. But where would they get the best gothic clothing to surprise the guards with?  
knew exactly the best store to go: TBurtons.

So they all went there in the dread of the night and took out the patrolling store guards with their silenced cross bows, 'paw!' 'paw!', leaving only a single red dot in their forehead Ladybug deactivated the alarm and so they could easily get into the store and take whatever they need in order to infiltrate hawkmoth's headquarters

Amethysts put on nice tight redleather pants that made her bum look amazing in the mirror (and judging Hawkmoth's googly eyes, oh yes, it did look nice on her!). Then a black tanktop with My Chemical Romance's logo on the back and made her large humonganoids perk out quite nicely and on top of it all a nice long leather coat with blood-red streaks on the side. Then she painted her nails black and used red blood to draw little drops of blood on there   
wore a short red skirt with long black stockings that had holes where the toes would go so she could still paint her toenails. And she also had a corset made from unicorn teeth that looked so awesome on her. Over this all she had a long leather coat. Ladybug also had cool clothes (A/N but I'm running out of imagination to describe it, so I guess she looked like Neo from the Matrix i know it's an old movie but those clothes look soooo cool)

Finally they were ready to face hawkmoth!  
\---  
The next time they saw eachother Adrien winked at Ladybug, remembering what happened at the party.Ladybug blushed.  
Some of the others giggled. Did they know? Ladybug didn't care.  
\----  
\---  
Ladybug had some time before he had to do anything, so She decided to have another flashback   
It was just after the Karaoke. They had stepped of the stage to loud applause and were now looking at eachother.  
"Hi" Ladybug said, meekly.  
"Hay" Adrien said, also meekly. Their confidence from moments ago had evaporated like alcohol.  
"Do you want too..."  
"maybe.."  
"ok then."  
So they walked to the cloakroom.  
It wasn't long before their lips were together. Ladybug couldn't remember who made the first move.   
She did remember the taste though. The taste of Adrien.  
Adrien tasted like pomelo on a spring noon.  
Refreshing and salty but also a bit sour.  
What had they been eating? Ladybug tried to work out it. It took much tung work.  
After a few minutes mouth to mouth pot holing, Adrien guessed what Ladybug was doing.   
"I had kiwi fruit for lunch."  
"oh"  
"you dont have to stop though"  
"oh. Good!" Ladybug said, with great relief.  
They finally drew away after what seemed a whole june but was only mere minutes.   
The taste of Adrien's lips (and other things) still lingered in Ladybug's mouth as they finally looked upon each other with new eyes.  
Relieved sighs came from both of them as both embraced, Adrien snuggling against Ladybug's neck as he snuggled upto Adrien's torso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why... I just...
> 
> hawkmoth and ladybug.... just... NO.


	8. Adventures of Alya

\---  
Alya stopped and gazed into space.  
Oh no.  
It was happening; She couldn't help thinking about Nino again. She tried not too. Desperate to avoid the thoughts that could not be, no, - would not be- held back.  
But like dozens of unstoppable mammalss they came creeping forward till they filled Her brain;

Ninos smile shined like glass, as impressive as a mansion, it filled the palace and Alya was helplessly but willingly absorbed into them.

Ninos eyes were like balloons.If you rolled them they would go quite far.

Ninos legs were like a skyscrapper. Straight and tight.

Ninos chest was like a Loyal followerss. Powerful and impossible to ignore.

  
How could Alya not be helpless in the face of that?She wanted to hug Nino so much, and maybe, just maybe kiss Him one dayon the cheek.

Alya snapped out of it. But the thoughts of Nino would be back. Would She be able to resist next time?  
\---  
Once apon a time...  
\---  
Interlude:  
Alya was finding it really hard to concentrate at this movement her thoughts kept trying to think of Nino. Despite what was happening, it was hard to focus!  
\----  
Marinette felt really dperessed one day. She had just found out that she was adopted. Her real parents turned out to be nobels from Europe. They had a upper class skyscrapper and were mighty richt! But she had none of that richness around. It made her feel pretty bad about herself so she listened to some good music.

But long she did not have to be depressed as Alya came in and held her hand (they had falled in love at the end of the story see). And she said: "I love oyu so much, it hurts. What is wrong with you? If you feel bad then I feel bad."  
So Marinette told her the whole story. She was shocked to hear this and said "I'm really shocked to hear this! Your parents are monsters!"  
"Which ones?"  
"All four of them, I don't like them. As much as I don't like !"  
And that was a lot because Marinette knew that Alya hated because she was unbelievably stupid and fat.  
But Alya took out a letter, "this had just arrived," said Alya.  
Marinette openend the envolupe and inside was an invitation:  
"Most Esteemed Marinette said the message"  
"You are condord invited to the royal ball of your parents. Your real parents, miss."  
"We hope to see you soon. Most esteamly yours, dutchess!"

Oh my, said Marinette this is rad!. But Alya was a little sceptic: "Maybe it's a trick."  
"Why?" said Marinette  
"Because there are.... rumours. Of Chloe still being around!"  
"Surely she could not come all the way to Europe!?" said Marinette confidently because she didn't think that Chloe could travel that far.  
"Hurm," said Alya contagiously, "we just have to be careful."  
"Hold on," exlciamed Marinette, there is something else in the invitation!  
"Princess Marinette, hereby we also bestow upon you the keys to the cage of a flying unicorn your parents have provided you with. Also, whenever you hold this key in your hand, your powers are increased"  
Marinette was really happy with that but also felt a little bad for Alya. After they had a relaction ship, Alya had taught her her and she picked it up really well! She was now even better at Alya at the !

So they went and picked up the flying unicorn. It was really quick and agile and flew around them like it really enjoyed itself! It took a moment but with enough training and perversion, Marinette trained it to her will! Now they could go and visit their parents!

But little did they know that the invitation was not from Marinette's european nobel parents, but from instead! And she had teamed up with Chloe!  
\----  
But before everyone got themselves ready to go after Chloe, there was one thing Alya wanted to take care of.   
She had to introduce Nino to her parents.   
Alya had been thinking for it for a longitme. Her parents were the worst. Uppity, pathetic and sexist.  
But Alya had told them that she finally got engaged and that she would introduce Nino to the family before they would make it official   
"Uuuuurgh," Alya said while while fishing  
"I can handle it," Nino said   
"You don't know my parents!" Alya said.  
"I know, but if they created you, then they can't be that bad," Nino spoke wisely.  
"I noooooo but it's still...uuuuuurgh."  
"We'll just go there and I'll impress them," Nino said manly   
Then Alya snugged deeper into Nino's arms. She felt safe there. Alya knew that whatever would happen, Nino would protect her.

The day of the dinner had come. Alya and Nino took a skateboard to her parents.  
They came into a dining room and the table had already laid.  
"Ah, you've finally arrived," Alya's mom said and she looked at Nino, "You're late."  
"It wasn't her fault," Nino said always as protective of Alya as he was. "It was the weather."  
"Sure... sure..." Mom said and she went back to the kitchen.  
"Wow," Alya said, "she didn't even shake your hands."  
"Oh well," Nino said manly. Oh gosh, that nonchallant way. Exactly the reason why Alya had falled in love with the man.  
Alya was busy swooning over her fiancé when her dad came in.  
"Boy," dad said and the stared at Nino.  
Nino shook his hand politely.  
"Ah, you're here too," dad said to Alya, "Help your mother out, it's time that the men have a conversation."  
"uuuuuurgh," Alya said and went into the kitchen.   
Then Alya's mother made her do all sorts of annoying useless jobs. After all, as mom said, people like them were inheritly used to these sorts of things.   
Then dinner came. Alya was told to take the food in while mom and dad already sat down. Alya wasn't even allowed to see where Nino went off to.  
Just before she carried in the first plate of food, she felt something weird. Like a crosswire went down her back, tingling all along the way down. Something was off, but Alya was still too annoyed with her parents!

Then Alya carried in the meal. But no one was there. Instead, at the end of the table, Chloe sat!

Chloe laughed at her, "My my, that apron looks lovely on you!"  
Alya threw down the meal and flexed her muscles. Oh, she had been waiting for this moment. Not only was Chloe going to feel the fullest extend of Alya's rightious fury, Alya could also unleash her frustration with her parents!

She threw the dish at Chloe like a disco. But as it hit her archnemesis, it turned out it was a hologram!  
"If you want to see your parents again," Chloe said, "come to my Hut"  
Alya felt conflicted. On one hand, Alya hated her parents, on the other, she still needed them for the wedding!  
Nino came in and said: "We should save your parents."  
"But uuuuuuurgh," Alya said.  
"No we should. I talked to your dad, and he really does love you."  
"Alright. Fine."  
\---  
And then, at the worst possible moment. It happened. Again.  
Alya gazed at Nino.  
It was impossible to resist this time. Like a 4x4 Alya was pulled towards Nino. It was a like siege in a war. It was a like a rifles piercing through Her heart. It was a like magnets.  
There was No resisting. No mercy. No longer anything else mattered.

Nino looked shocked and then...and then...not shocked. He had known all along.  
Of course. How could Alya have been so stupid? Those long looks at eachother,the times they gazed at the stars together, the candle lit dinners. The tender hugs..  
It wasn't just friendship. It never was. It was more and Nino had known all along.  
"I knew" Nino said.  
"oh" Alya said, realizing all this for the first time.  
But there was more...Nino wasn't pulling away. He was pushing tighter. Holding Alya like a wild armadillo.  
At some point their clothes came off.  
They got ripped in the process of the pashioning  
She didn't care. This is what She had needed for so long. too long. Sunday. maybe more.  
But this was now now.   
Alya and Nino together at last!  
They canoddled like lovers and just kissed..

  
They cuddled a lot and then held hands.  
Afterwards they looked at eachother longingly.  
But they knew they must leave.  
They didn't want anyone to see.

Alya took one last look at Nino.  
"Goodbye my snuggly one"  
"Love you too, my one and only Alya"

And then they departed.  
\---  
So they defeated Chloe and everyone was satisfied!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP.
> 
> THAT'S A THING.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I... I really don't know.
> 
> I think I'm going to do more just to see what other weirdness this thing can create.  
> WEBSITE LINK: https://www.plot-generator.org


End file.
